


No one cares about crying little girls

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Moogle girl is sad. She cries. No one cares about orphans. (#Tell a mini story with a twist).





	

Moogle girl pressed her face into the pillow and cried. Her watery snot made the wet patch on sheets grow. She hid the sounds of her crying by pressing her face into the mattress and thought herself clever for managing to be so quiet. She hoped and dreaded that she’d be heard.

“Stupid!” She hit her fist on the sheets and cradled her plush toy in her arms with a force she’d normally never use. And still, no one came to check up on her. Crying made her feel terrible and her tummy filled with swallowed tears. It made her nauseous with sadness. Her cheeks were hot. She felt so pathetic. She wished she could stop howling but she couldn’t.

“I care,” whispered a monster under her bed.


End file.
